


曲有误

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 左麟右李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole
Summary: be一丢丢微不足道的乱炖车有，未成年退散
Kudos: 7





	曲有误

**Author's Note:**

> be  
> 一丢丢微不足道的乱炖  
> 车有，未成年退散

曲有误

01 夏日寒风

小佑刚赢了唱歌比赛、签了唱片公司那会儿，虽然关于出碟的事还八字都没一撇，他却喜欢天天都跑去唱片公司，找间没人的录音室或休息室，随便找张唱片出来播、跟着胡乱唱唱。  
——这些英文歌、日文歌、广东歌、中文歌，等等等等，如果是老佐唱，他会怎样诠释呢？小佑每每在心里给自己立这么个标杆，然后，尽量地想象、再尽量地模仿着自己想象的结果。所以要说“胡乱唱”，也还真没那么胡乱。  
刚刚高中毕业的小佑，总还带着一丝，在高中里多少显得格格不入的严谨。  
以及同样格格不入的“性取向”。  
比起想象老佐会“怎么唱”，他更常想象的，倒是老佐如果偶然路过听到了，剧情会怎么发展。  
有同事说他“那么积极”，小佑也不理，别人有时甚至取笑他“那么心机”，他同样不理。他有点不明白，若不是心里喜欢唱歌、若不是这喜欢里，还带出了另一种更深、更热的喜欢，又为什么要做这一行呢？所以终其一生，即使后来在事业最艰难的时候、甚至在一切事情都已物是人非的时候，他都从未对唱歌本身有倦怠。  
而唯一他介意得不得了的事情就是，都过去好几个月了，老佐从来没出现过。  
渐渐地小佑沉不住气了，回了家就整天念叨，他怎么不来呢，他要是来指点我几招，该有多好。  
念得多了，连父母都听不下去。妈妈取笑他，说当初要是去念大学了多好，现在就该有女朋友了，不至于天天想着个男孩子。爸爸也取笑他，说佐先生不来不挺好吗，曲有误，才得周郎顾，他不来找你，说明你唱得挺好。  
好有道理，无法反驳。小佑腹诽着。又觉得爸爸好笑：想想老佐那个样子，再想想“佐先生”这称呼，怎么听怎么让人发笑。但奇怪的是，爸爸似乎总对老佐有种奇特的尊重之意。何况，爸爸是斯文人，谈吐一向如此。小佑是知道的。  
斯文人说话，有一点预言功效。这话说完第二天，小佑在公司拿腔拿调地哼卡萨布兰卡，忽然空气中一根无形的弦被一阵脚步拨动，心头一颤，只觉有一道温暖而又犀利的目光，如芒刺在背。他竭尽全力控制住自己的声音不要流露颤抖，小心翼翼地挪到门边，从门缝里往外看。  
三个人并排，正大步流星地走远。小佑一下子被一个穿着休闲衣，头上松松地盖个渔夫帽的背影吸引。  
是他？

周末，一群人踢球去。小佑搭地铁几乎穿过半个香港跑去沙田。八月的天，热得不得了，车厢里又冷得不得了。小佑在心里循环着《夏日寒风》——不是自己的Y版，是老佐的版本——于是空调的冻，也有热力四射。  
中场休息时，小佑看到老佐坐在凉棚下，一口气灌下去大半瓶矿泉水，然后把剩下的淋到头上。于是他的头发、眉眼、皮肤，都反射出钻石般的光。  
老佐突然间抬头，眼中有一丝迷惑，有一丝奇异的微光，目光一下子就锁定了呆站在远处的小佑。他伸手抹去脸上的水，冲小佑展颜一笑。  
小佑只觉被他的笑容晃得晕眩，连他走过来都不知道，一下子意识到时，老佐竟已站在他面前了。  
“等会儿有空吗？”老佐问他。  
天太热了，看出去空气都有变形般的抖动，这句话也带了些夏日午后高温的迷幻。  
“有。”小佑呆呆地回答。只回答一个字，他却觉得自己词不达意，脑袋又似乎昏蒙着，不知该再说什么。他满眼、满脑都是那放大的笑容和爽朗的声音。  
“好。”老佐依然笑着，闪闪亮亮的眼睛，无比真挚地望着小佑，“那你结束后先别走，等我一会儿，有话跟你说。”  
场边一声哨响。下半场。  
四十五分钟里，小佑觉得自己简直跑了个马拉松、摔了场相扑。他跟着球疯狂地追，不知该怎么踢、怎么传、怎么断。迎面有人跑来，他也不知道闪避，笔笔直地就冲撞上去。  
金啡色的肌肤里，闪烁暑天的汗水。

比赛结束后，连本队的队员都跑来对小佑表示大写的服气了。  
其实他也没进球，也没什么别的贡献。但是，“年轻人，真是有冲劲呀！”——人人这么说。  
冲完凉换好衣服，小佑终于觉得，自己好像稍微降温一点了。  
于是成了，北风仿佛身边四吹。  
他要跟我说什么？小佑越想越是忐忑不安，犹如近乡情怯。  
他慢吞吞地收拾东西，听着老佐在不远处和他的一群损友嬉笑、打闹。平时小佑其实嫌他们吵，这时却觉得，老佐聒噪的大笑，渐渐安抚着他的紧张。  
慢吞吞地就要走进停车场时，人群终于渐散。地下车库一下子阴凉。  
老佐微一回头，冲小佑招一下手。仿佛招来的，是他的一颗，有时放得极远，却一直连在掌心的悠悠球。  
小佑走过去。  
“你住哪儿？”老佐理所当然般问。  
“哎？！”  
“我送你回家，你指路吧。”  
“这……这怎么好意思啊。”小佑嗫嚅着说。  
老佐笑了起来，有点惊讶、又有点好笑似的看着他：“这有什么可不好意思的？”  
小佑发现，老佐开车，比他想象的稳得多。为什么会想象他是个喜欢飙车的人呢？小佑有点不明白，坐在宽敞平稳的车里，暗自觉得，自己以前的想法莫名其妙。  
“那天我听到你唱歌啦。”下午路况很好。老佐慢悠悠地，含着笑闲闲地开口，“你唱得真好！”说完，他转头看了一眼小佑，然后仿佛依依不舍地，又回过头去看路。  
小佑只觉自己脸刷地一下就红了，说不出话来。  
“但是呢，”老佐曼声说，“我这么说，你可别恼。我觉得，你好像有点刻意模仿我的意思。”  
红灯。老佐稳稳踩下刹车，转头认真地看着小佑。小佑被他看得发晕，这么一个人，这么真诚、坦率地直视他，目光犀利，但又是温暖的，直爽得并不带丝毫攻击性。  
“小佑呀，这样不行的。唱歌最重要的是要有自己的风格。”老佐清朗的声音，像一阵和风，将小佑脑袋里还剩的一丝迷蒙吹散了。  
盛夏，下午四点钟原是一个坎。四点以前，爱到发烧、爱到发狂；四点过后，耳清目明、窥见命运。  
小佑轻轻嗯一声。  
老佐笑了起来：“这就对了。你的技巧那么好，声音又那么美，你好好琢磨一下，一定会成功的。”  
小佑又轻轻嗯一声。  
果然，指点我一招，胜却人间无数。  
“哎，”小佑想了想，低头笑了。有一句话忽然就从心里冒出来。懵懂间，本性最真，不藏心里话。何况老佐的温柔坦率，也能让任何人觉得心底有声、要化为歌。他幽幽说，“果然，我爸爸说得对，曲有误，才得周郎顾。”  
“你爸爸……什么？”老佐吃惊地笑，问道。  
小佑也是一惊，怎么竟说起这个来了，他不好意思地笑了。  
“哈哈哈，你父亲说话有智慧的。”老佐含笑道。  
绿灯。无阻地通行吧。  
“哎对了，”老佐突然问，“你多大了呀？”说完他笑出声：“请问佑先生，你今年成年了吗？”  
“我……我当然成年啦！”小佑急道，恨不得再跟一句，我早就成年了，想想又觉得好像也不太对，一时间脸红起来。  
“你年纪那么小，不读书了来唱歌，你父母没意见？”老佐轻轻放过了他的成年宣言，说着说着好像有点严肃起来。  
“我……”  
“当年我决定要唱歌的时候，可把我老豆气死了。”老佐忽然又一笑，仿佛忽然沉入回忆。  
“为什么？”不知不觉间，小佑便不再害羞了，专心地看着老佐。  
“觉得这不是正经事咯，而且觉得太辛苦咯。”老佐自嘲地笑笑，小佑听出，他其实也并没那么自嘲，一丝温柔，也许可以这么说。  
他顿了一顿，回过神，看路况还好，又偷了一瞬闲，转头看一眼小佑：“你父母不介意？”  
小佑怔了怔，然后慢慢地、不那么确定地说：“大概……我喜欢，他们总是支持的吧。”  
这回换老佐轻轻嗯一声，若有所思。过一会儿，低声道：“这话对，孩子喜欢，父母总是支持的。”  
过一会儿他接着说，“不过呢，我老豆也说，无论如何要多读点书，小佑你喜欢唱歌，至少多听听别人唱的，这样才会有自己的风格。”  
小佑心里一颤，似乎觉得，有一丝自己都不尽理解的触动，被唤起。他看着老佐。  
老佐穿着麻质的薄衫，领口软软敞着，袖子胡乱挽起，开朗、洒脱之余，近乎吊儿郎当，乍一看，真是二十五岁的少年；但小佑用目光细细的抚摩他的侧脸，他的眼角，其实已被刻上了永恒不退的笑，这温柔醇厚的年龄感，其实看得出，他至少已年过三十。  
小佑忽然觉得心里有一点点酸。也许这就是真正意义上的启蒙——在一个“大人”身上，看出了他真实的年龄。  
“……快到了，你再开慢点。”小佑轻轻说。  
太阳洒进车窗，午后的白炽早已退去良久，换上了金红。黄昏的声音还会远吗？蓝色的月亮还会远吗？  
——小佑在心里迎着太阳笑。他忽然觉得，一切忧伤、一切甜蜜，都在远远的远处，在那一轮下沉的热烈的红日中，等待他。  
“到了，我走啦。”  
老佐从车窗里伸出手又探出头，冲他挥手，笑容比红日更耀眼：“回见，问你父亲好。”

02 一生想你

莫欺少年穷呀。  
世界从来都对少年不那么友好，有时候，很直接地欺负；有时候，又是懒得欺负，轻慢、无视而已。

1986年底时，关于老佐污蔑竞争对手、贿赂买奖的传闻已经开始出现了，但他满不在乎。颁奖礼上，小佑看着他从澳洲发来的视频，篝火晚会般一大群人围聚，面前摆满美食，酒香几乎溢出屏幕。香港现场有观众问他冷不冷，他大笑着说这里夏天，放暑假呢。然后跟着一把吉他，在地球的两端的人群呼应中，唱《朋友》。于是小佑了解，他当然满不在乎。小佑自己也出现在那个mv里的，有朋友了解就够了，谁还介意流言？  
这一年，小佑发行了第一张ep。

到了1987年底，造马一说更过分了。小佑暗自旁观，老佐依然是满不在乎——太忙了，没时间在乎。  
这一年，小佑发行了第一张严格意义的唱片，没收获多少销量，但好歹收到了，老佐匆匆一句，我好喜欢《月半小夜曲》。有品味。一年又一年后，还在一唱再唱。到了2008年，老佐给小佑做嘉宾时，临时起意加了这一首，词都忘光了，他还记得旋律、还能偶尔搭上两个字。小佑站在台中央静静地唱，追光灯如月，伴着老佐绕场一周收利是，忽然就想起，当年发生在球场边的那一句“我好喜欢”，于是引他看字幕机。一开口，仿佛梦回五年以前的畅聚。

终于到了1988年底，老佐心再大，也没法满不在乎了。  
这一年，在众人喧哗中，小佑写了只属私人的《大会堂演奏厅》。

1989年，老佐站在四十岁的门口，连开了38场演唱会。各花入各眼，有人看到他践行绝不退休诺言时的傲骨，有人看到他放下纷争委屈后的冰心，有人看到他人前风流，有人看到他独自潇洒。小佑只觉得，自己的看法好肤浅、好片面，他一眼看到的，是票根上的题目：彩色浪漫，浓情浪漫，再续浪漫。大概他最深的欲望、最韧的坚持，最终来自于，浪漫。  
再续浪漫。这一年小佑写《一生不变》时，根本不会想到，在二十年后的2009年，这首歌，如此浪漫地找到了它的另一半灵魂。《一生中最爱》。

再后来，两条剧情线就错开了。  
四十岁后的老佐，大概是终于挣得了自由。  
小佑总还是远远地关注着老佐的放飞。听到他，94年的时候，心那么硬，仿佛尾场过后就会死亡似的，用生命歌唱。于是他苦笑，接班人？自己有这硬气，把台上最后一场，当人生最后一天？当这样一个歌者放下手里的沙，其他人若想接住它，大概得付出自己的整个存在。  
然后到了97年，又听到他，心如铁，突然化为绕指柔。这一年发生了什么？小佑知道——报纸上的八卦新闻告诉他的。但这究竟意味着什么？球场边匆匆几句招呼、去外地比赛路上几个小时的打闹，你没有办法通过这些去知道，“意味着什么”。  
大概每个朋友，都只够缘分陪伴一小段光阴。过了那两三年命运般无言的境遇交集，然后就各自走远了。

二十岁后的小佑，却是开始了漫长的挣扎。刚进入社会，脾气比本事大，口气比才气高。往往都是这样的。  
刚写出命运颠沛流离命运曲折离奇，没过两天，一群艺人聚会，有个前辈把小佑叫到面前，说，你这个年轻人，态度很讨厌啊。老佐在边上笑嘻嘻驳一句，小佑是少爷脾气，又直爽又受不得委屈的，但年轻人都这样的，这样挺好。那个前辈笑起来，也反驳老佐说，他少爷脾气，你难道也少爷脾气？他这样更受委屈，你不懂吗？老佐笑笑，摇头，不以为然的样子。过两天，却又打电话给小佑，支支吾吾地，非常不好意思似地说，我后来又想了想，我那天的话不对，我了解你，当然知道你是直爽和有自己的想法，但别人突然一下子，确实会觉得你失礼。  
小佑心里咯噔一下，“后来又想了想”？“我了解你”？“别人觉得你失礼”？短短几句话而已，小佑却不知道该怎么解这千头万绪的连环。

不管解不解的开，总之生活会推着人走，推到了让人觉得无路可走的地步。到了93年，这个唱片公司，终于还是呆不下去了。走的时候他没有去跟老佐商量。另一家公司挖他去的，百般承诺，说他在原来的公司受委屈了、说会帮他出“精心制作”的唱片。小佑其实没当真，他虽没学会应对命运的颠沛流离，至少也学会了分辨命运的曲折。  
但关于“精心制作”的唱片，却还是要像堂吉诃德大战风车那样，去战斗。早在小佑看到老佐说不再领奖时那有泪笑着强忍的样子时，他就知道了，生活有时真是一场战斗。所以筹备唱片的时候，小佑去找了老佐，向他邀一首歌。  
这几年来，他们交集虽不多，但偶尔同台，几个年轻人排成一排站好，佐先生按着顺序一个一个合唱过来，轮到小佑时，眼睛总是更亮些——小佑知道，这个很有可能是自己的幻觉；但轮到自己时，两把声总是比旁人更衬些——这却是有耳朵的人都听得出来的。所以小佑其实觉得很有把握，老佐会答应为他写歌的。  
果然。

没多久，demo送来了。一开始，小佑微觉失望，也许他心里默默期待的是一首……《冬之寒号》？  
而那首歌轻快，几乎可说是潦草的。加上词以后，词曲也是不太搭。  
然后小佑又自失一笑，曲为心声，见字如面。听多几遍，便觉得，老佐那一贯的、眼下更加的，潇潇洒洒的样子，如在眼前。  
录音那天，老佐来了。带着耳机坐在外面，一刻不停地打着拍子、摇头晃脑、动来动去、跟着哼唱。  
小佑一板一眼地认真唱。几年来，他总想着他们刚认识没多久时，老佐跟他说，唱歌要有自己的风格。什么是自己的风格？其实这件事，思忖越多，越觉得想不太清楚——但有一点很确定，其实自己所适合的，绝对不是老佐那种风格。  
录完后，小佑追着老佐问他唱得怎样。不知怎么的，他总觉得，录音时老佐好像有点不以为然的样子。老佐笑笑，说很好。小佑不依，缠着他接着问。老佐支吾半天，说以后有机会了我唱给你听。小佑被他说得心痒，要他这就唱，老佐却说什么都不依了。  
“你怎么啦？录都录完了，你唱两句啦！”最后小佑简直好奇得要生气了，恨不得立刻把他绑到ktv去。——然后想笑自己，这才刚录完，ktv哪儿有这首歌呀。  
老佐失笑：“你这么没耐心？以后有机会再说。”  
“什么机会？”  
老佐沉默了一会儿，忽然严肃起来，慢慢地说：“是我的错，我本来想，无论多困难的时候，唱歌总是偷得浮生半日闲，所以我送你一首轻松的。但我没想到，其实现在要你轻松，反而强人所难了。”  
小佑有一点瞠目结舌。  
老佐接着说：“以后吧，你要坚持下去，人生有起有落，总有转机的时候的，到那一天，我唱一遍给你听。”

这一年，小佑好像有一点时来运转了，年底的演唱会算是成功。  
但很快，第二次的演唱会，简直可以用惨烈来形容。老佐去做嘉宾，再没提轻松不轻松的话，只是一再地说，你要坚持下去、要努力、要争取、要等等等等。小佑无语地看着他，有些恍惚。老佐越说越激动，渐渐地自己眼里也流露坚毅，那是小佑曾经见过的，属于《无言感激》的、属于《傲骨》的一点光。你要把这一点光赠予我吗？我要如何接住？  
再后来，小佑又转会了，这次他去找了老佐商量。本也没指望老佐说什么，小佑已经有一点摸透老佐的脾气：不着边际的事，他知无不言；而一旦关乎别人自己的生活，他一句话也不肯多说。果然。老佐目光闪动，挣扎半天，最后说，我不好说，你自己决定吧。后来一切尘埃落定，小佑才知道，他签的那家公司，老佐竟是股东之一。  
毕竟算是坚持下去的第一步吧。而漫漫长路，又要等到何时，才能轻松地唱出，只得你，使我忘形疯恋，令我爱笑爱哭。只得你。

03 一双翅膀

就这么坚持着吧。  
渐渐地，小佑开始觉得，其实拍拍电视剧也不错，其实解说足球也不错。其实自己并不是个，心里烧着一把火、非干什么不可的人。任何境遇，其实也都不错。算是自暴自弃吗？大概说说风凉话，是可以的；但真要说谁是“自暴自弃”——谁又能说，他就有资格评判别人的境遇和选择？在你评判别人之前，先想想，不是任何人都拥有那些优越的条件。小佑有时候忍不住嘲笑自己：我这人，是有智慧的，这番宽容，先用来宽容自己。先放过自己。  
至于唱歌？并没有全然抛下的。就好像爱情，虽然三十几岁也没结婚，但也并没有全然抛下。别跟别人比——跟自己完全有理由作出的，更懒的选择比，这已经很好了。真的，人要先放过自己。  
这些年的老佐，大概是更加彻底地放过自己了。他还是忙得像一个高速旋转的陀螺。士别三日，他成了“商业奇才”；又士别三日，他斯诺克都快打到了专业级的水平；再士别三日，保龄球也挺厉害了；继续士别三日，高尔夫球好像也蛮好玩？何况，士每别三年，体重便在原来的基础上增加三分之一。小佑依然远远地看着他。他留起了长发，少年感消失了，现在的他，完全是个离危机还很远的中年成功人士。小佑有时候会觉得，他的老佐变得陌生，变得——不再是“他的”了。一种幻灭，或者一种梦醒。但有时候他又觉得，老佐其实也变得更熟悉，因为毕竟，在自己身上，也发生着冲向同一种归宿的变化。  
放过自己，别说那是个堕落的方向。其实那是平安、喜乐的方向。求求你，放过自己，祝福自己。  
至于唱歌，老佐其实也并没有全然抛下。94大球场以后，他还是隔三差五开个演唱会，无非吹散一点，在大球场上燃尽后的残余的躯体的灰烬。也还隔三差五地发一张专辑，预算一张比一张少，销量一张比一张低。风格一张比一张怪。老佐也一次比一次更加彻彻底底地，满不在乎。  
小佑还是在一张一张地追着听的。资深伦谜，没有办法。听个两三遍就收起来，也不是不好，就是，不太听得下去太多遍。又或者，有些唱片，其实不是让你今天就听的，而是留给度过了中年危机的人的奖励或者彩蛋。  
但有的时候，情况也会变得……有点不太对。一首歌里唱了一二十遍“我要活下去”，这是什么意思呢？老佐是打算自杀吗？还有，《似水流年》里从头到尾就没停过的鼓点又是什么意思呢？可以理解为流年水底的岩石吗？所以有时候，小佑偶然地在球场上看见老佐一贯的放声大笑，会感觉很……诡异。  
但无论如何，就这么不咸不淡地，坚持着。不咸不淡，才坚持得下去。

突然有一天，一切都改变了。从那一天开始。  
小佑收到一个邀约，香港管弦乐团邀请他合作。  
叹一口气。终于。终于到了，放过自己的时刻。不咸不淡的好几年，当时不觉得的，但回过头去看，是为了等待这一天。毫无疑问。小佑在接到邀约的那一刻就知道，从此，自己的人生道路，将彻底改变。  
第一首歌，《希望》。小佑突然间想起了，小时候，父亲在家里放这首歌的俄语版。这旋律本诞生于世界上最寒冷的国度，那里的人拥有世界上最具歌唱性的语言。  
而香港的暖冬，能理解它吗？  
人流离他方，无人能倾讲。  
他方中的你，重燃亮我的希望。  
我心从未投降。  
演唱会结束后的聚会上，小佑才得知，原来香港管弦乐团一开始是想找老佐的，老佐不想做，才推荐了他。  
“他为什么不想做？”小佑问。不知道，真的不知道，自己指望听到什么答案。  
“他要去滑雪，没时间。”  
那天晚上，小佑大醉、大哭而归。

第二天下午才醒来，手机上六七个老佐的未接来电。小佑也没算时差，昏昏沉沉地就打过去。老佐的声音听起来清醒得不得了。  
“恭喜你呀！我家人去听了两场，第一场和尾场，说非常非常精彩！可惜我现在在法国，没去听。阿中跟我说会出高清限量的碟，我先跟你预定一张啊！恭喜你！”  
老佐兴奋至极，连珠炮般一大堆话。小佑被他一通吵闹，只觉宿醉更厉害了，头痛欲裂。  
“喂？！”老佐没听到他回答，大声问。  
小佑用力揉眼睛，摇摇头，想让自己清醒一点。“我在。”一开口，发现嗓子哑了。  
“啊……你还没起床吗？那我先挂了，过两天等我回来了，就去找你！”  
然后，电话里换成了一片忙音。小佑把手机举到面前，非常疑惑地看了一会儿。这是一个古怪的梦吗？  
过两天，老佐回来了，并没有依约去找小佑。  
小佑心里却隐隐有一点觉得，他的老佐，真的回来了。好事总是多磨，小佑一点也不急，等待着属于他的高清限量首发，《港乐·克勤》。  
样碟送来的那天，老佐也来了。  
“一起听，可以吗？”老佐站在小小的办公室门口，探进半个脑袋，笑盈盈的，说话前目光下意识地就扫了一下小佑刚暂停下来的电脑频幕，语气简直比日本的少女还可爱。  
“当然当然。”小佑也高兴得很，敲一下空格键，让它接着放opening。  
老佐坐下来，忽然间又站起来，说：“哎，你怎么在电脑上看，走走，我们去放映室，你把碟拿出来，我去找人开门。”  
“哦……”  
老佐刚走到门口，突然间折返。小佑回头看他一眼。容颜如同在发光。  
“干脆去我家吧。”  
“啊？！”

老佐带他去的，大概是工作室，一进门，玄关和开放式厨房都整洁得不像是有人长期居住的样子。老佐指指客厅的方向，示意小佑先进去，然后就跑去叮叮当当地捣鼓咖啡机了。  
朝向西面的巨大客厅里铺着厚实的米色地毯，下午，满地阳光。落地窗两边垂着非常厚的窗帘，左右两边的粗砖墙面和木质天花板上都贴了吸音棉，另外还凌乱地挂了些厚织的挂毯，沙发后面的整片墙体直接就是个巨大的无门实木落地柜，小佑地走近细看，里面全是各种唱片，放得参差，有些是老佐自己的，更多的是别人的，还有大大小小的奖杯和各种照片、摆设。若有从容的时间，真想给这个柜子绘一张藏宝图，小佑心里有一点痒。一时间看不过来了，他依依不舍地移开目光。然后匆匆估一下那套非常瞩目的音响的价格——算了，有钱人的世界，不懂。不过，沙发边靠墙放着一盏古色古香的落地灯，虽没打开，却还是能想象，到了夜晚，它将有一丝轻轻浅浅的朴素温馨。而边上的小小红酒柜，却又流露无端的引诱。  
等小佑巡视完整个房间，老佐端着两杯咖啡，笑吟吟地进来。小佑瞥见，茶几的柔软桌布下掩着的，是玻璃的台面和厚重的不锈钢桌脚。  
“请坐。”老佐笑着说。

窗帘将下午的阳光关在外面，于是，室内空出一团静谧，巨大的荧幕，如夜空般黑得发亮。  
演唱会上的希腊神庙式舞台背景渐显。灯光从隐约的灰蒙，逐渐变为神秘的、幽深的、宝石般的蓝紫色。洪亮的乐队，裹挟着当时空气里，所有弦的颤动和鼓的轰鸣，响起。那一晚整个红磡的声场，铺天盖地，凝缩进这一个房间。宛如充斥整个宇宙。  
小佑只觉得快窒息了。屏幕里的自己一袭白衣，如此美丽地放歌。如此孤独地放歌。  
他完全无意识地，伸手抓住老佐的手腕，目光寻索他的侧脸，像在黑暗的海上追逐残星。老佐的眼睛辉映屏幕的光，那是自己身上耀出的皎洁冰冷的月光。一滴泪滑下。小佑心里一痛，本能地想伸另一只手帮他抹去。  
“无人能倾讲。”  
触摸到闪电，他缩回手。  
老佐却突然把手腕挣脱出来，反手一把握住小佑的手掌。  
“愿一起同流浪。”  
他垂着泪，张口，但无声，跟着唱了一句。这一句，呼应着哪一年、哪一场、哪一句？小佑也握紧了老佐的手。  
副歌快要到了。小佑如惊梦般骤然想起，这首《希望》的后半部分，如狂风巨浪，惊心动魄。也许人类面对自己内心的狂涛，唯一的本能就是，把触手可及的那只手，紧紧地，握在掌心。  
屏幕里的小佑背对着整个乐团，那么高亢、那么美丽的人声，挣扎着始终浮沉在器乐的大军的最高处，被绞索般的提琴、雷鸣般的鼓点，追着命、锥着心，无可挽回地冲向最后的高潮。  
从前的，悲伤也淡，忘。  
骤停，灰飞烟灭。  
那套昂贵的音响终于偃旗息鼓，荧幕也稍稍暗下来。老佐微微抬起身去茶几上摸索遥控器，暂停。  
然后叹一口气，虚脱一般靠到沙发上。  
过一会儿，他轻轻笑了一声，抹去脸庞上泪痕，喃喃道：“辛苦你了。”  
小佑只觉一股强烈的冲动直上脑门，几乎要脱口而出，追问他，为什么他拒绝了这场演唱会、又为什么要推荐自己去。  
但老佐突然收紧了一下手掌，像是要打断他、阻止他，然后缓缓放松，手指并拢在小佑手背上抚摸一会儿。  
这是一种贿赂吗？他怕这个问题，所以不惜用朋友的面子、甚至不惜用某种远超友谊的界限的引诱，阻止这个问题？  
我不吃这一套。小佑在心里说。坐直身子，认真看他，摆足了要兴师问罪的架势。——仿佛，老佐对他的欣赏、给他的机会，真是一种严重的得罪似的。  
但目光一碰，小佑问不出来了。这永远二十五岁的少年，何时起如此憔悴？短短数年的茫然已伤他至此？  
老佐笑了笑，揉揉眼睛，眼角还有残余的泪，语气似有些哀伤，又有些怜惜，轻轻说：“所以哪，这一行，入了门，就很累了。以后你忙起来，会更累。”  
“那我没入门时，你总叫我坚持？”小佑问，语气里一丝讽刺。风格。小佑突然想起这个词。如此的讽刺，都三十好几了，唱了十几年歌，好像才第一次学会，什么叫做“风格”。如此的延迟，过了这么久，在别人家回头听录音，才意识到，自己学会了。懵懂时，在城外徘徊，已经觉得千难万难；等坚持到，进了老佐这间声学环境一流的房间的门，才听出什么是更难、更累的。没有什么比声浪，更让人颠沛、耗竭。  
“我知道你有实力，我没看错人。”  
“你……”小佑暗自咬咬牙，这是你先引起的，怪不得我，“你想找个人了解你的辛苦而已。”  
老佐不说话了，沉默了一会儿，讪讪地收回紧握的手，去按遥控器，继续播放。  
于是响起亮起，这平行的世界。光与影，节奏与声音。尴尬的时候，可以遁入。疲惫的时候，可以遁入。绝望的时候，可以遁入。无情的时候，则有爱从中渗出。而多情的人，为了制造和维系这个平行的世界，都付出了一些什么？  
小佑静静听着自己的歌声，无比地思念老佐的歌声。忍不住又转头看他，我望真你，你却望着平行的世界中的我。  
他们一直静静听着，到最后一首红日，老佐走去把窗帘打开，红日就在窗前下沉。那么红，如血如火。  
他坐回沙发上，端起咖啡喝一口，然后拿着杯子向后靠，曲终时，轻轻叹息。良久才说，“真好。”  
小佑看看他，看到他微微低着头，眼中疲惫，但有了一些，从前的光彩。  
于是他决定，该说的，还是说吧。  
“你接下来有什么计划吗？”  
老佐扬一下嘴角：“你喜欢我去年的演唱会吗？”  
去年的演唱会？对不起。  
“我不喜欢。”青春梦已老，寂寞无处可逃。何止不喜欢，小佑讨厌那场演唱会。他挣扎了一下——大概自己的“风格”，真的和老佐截然相反：不着边际的事，他没什么可说；关乎别人的命运，他却总觉得，很渴望说多一句、再说多一句。直到君子之交的水，换成浓稠的酒。看到酒柜了的，何时共倾杯？  
“老佐，去年你五十岁生日，却在庆祝千禧年，我不喜欢，我不喜欢。”他轻轻地、反复说。  
已是交浅言深了，债多不愁：“你应该为自己考虑。”小佑把老佐手里彻底冷掉的咖啡杯拿下来放回桌上，抓住他的手，接着说：“我知道你喜欢这场港乐的，因为我也喜欢。所以你该还我一场，我想听一场，你自己很喜欢的演唱会。”  
老佐低声笑了起来，肩头颤动，眼中又有泪光：“那你要来做嘉宾。”  
“好。”  
说完，小佑顺势就欺身上前，拥抱住老佐。我是来重新燃亮他的希望的。他大半生中曾有无数段缘，但在命运的转折处，他邀请了我来拯救他。  
于是小佑将手插进老佐卷曲的长发，发质很硬，芳香。把他的脑袋按向自己肩头，在他耳边轻轻说：“去把头发剪短，你不适合长发。因为你这人呀，有一双翅膀。”

04 一生中最爱

五十岁是人生最后一个命数？  
老佐总觉得，心里藏了一些话，很想告诉小佑——但也不知要怎么说：在他临近五十岁时，“五十”这个数字，真的完全没出现在脑海里。那时他脑中所想的，是“千禧”。渺小的人类，何以如此幸运，这一群人，恰好在这一巧合下聚集？那一年的演唱会，老佐玩了很多黑科技、唱了很多沧海遗珠——好像心里有很多很多感触、冲动，迫不及待地，但又近乡情怯地，用各种各样毫不搭界的歌去探问，新的千年到来以后，我们能知道什么？能指望什么？我是什么？  
那天小佑走了以后，老佐一个人在工作室的沙发上过的夜，半夜突然醒来，只觉无限的心酸感叹。这个年轻人，是天使，是来拯救我的灵魂的。可是——  
有时候，再好的朋友，只陪你那一阵。这种事，老佐心里很明白、而且心平气和地接受。  
但再美丽的天使，只懂你灵魂的一半。这件事，老佐却并不知道。在那个让人迷乱的拥抱之前，他只听过别人胸腔里心脏的跳动，分别来自两场让人心碎的爱情；但从没见过别人灵魂的游丝。没见过，当然也就没指望过。  
新的千年到来以后，我们能指望“灵魂”吗？  
可是——他只懂我灵魂中的一半？对于这明月的缺口，更加从来都一无所知。  
老佐喝了很多很多酒，帮助自己思考。是因为小佑还年轻、年轻人对“一千年”没什么概念吗？一个很好的问题，可以沿着这个思路想下去的。没有答案，所以可以没完没了地想下去。

算了，还是怜取眼前吧。——半年多前，大概也是出于怜取眼前的冲动，才有“魅力千禧”。眼下，出于同一种冲动，老佐终于还是决定，赶在五十岁过完之前，剪掉长发。去开一场“飞一般”的演唱会。  
伴我飞翔。  
你说我有一双翅膀，看月儿飘降。  
第一首歌，凭心而论，唱得是开心的。老佐知道，他的年轻的朋友，从一开始就在等着给他做嘉宾。他说他早已挑好了歌，跟总监讲过了，但是，“要保密”。“别担心这个歌你肯定记得歌词的”。  
好吧，那只能祝我好运了。关于歌词的记忆，有没有一千种了？每一种其实都是模模糊糊。有时老佐觉得，自己的脑袋肯定活在眼睛里，从近视无缝对接到老花，不戴眼镜的话，从来看东西都是模糊的。记歌词也是模糊的。  
老佐脸不红气不喘地、滚瓜烂熟地背完半首《一千种记忆》，从高台上往下跳。伴奏里恰好响起一阵玻璃破碎声。  
精心设计的小彩蛋。每次彩排到了这一刻，都觉得真特么带感。这是昨日之我的破碎声。  
你我各自有两极。

这个飞一般的演唱会，飞着飞着，感觉有些不太对。  
开始唱《飞马》之前，实在忍不住了。这个舞台的光照是偏暗的——有意为之；但现在想来，不明智的。台上暗，台下相应地便显得亮。观众又坐得比以往任何一次都近。庞大的上万人，围着一个很小的舞台，几乎看得清内场前十排每个人的脸。每个人脸上的神情，都近于迷狂。几乎令人恐惧。  
于是忍不住说，你们会不会听不惯呀？会不会觉得陌生呀？陌生也没关系，因为我想要让大家开心，想要多方面的尝试，想要唱一些另类的歌。想要这个，想要那个。其实老佐看得分明，人人都喜欢的，太喜欢了，像要冲上来生吞活剥他，所以才泛出恐惧。  
筹备期间，小佑来听了好几次，他评判的标准是，总之另类的，就等于好的，越另类越好。所以他最爱飞马。老佐忍不住摇头笑说，你现在知道，为什么你沉寂那么多年了，你太另类了。小佑非常非常严肃地对他说，你要信我，不管是不是另类，喜欢你的人，会努力去理解你自己喜欢的歌。  
可能吧，这话，听着有点智慧。但真去做，恐怕需要的就不是智慧了，而是，勇气？  
阿健在边上伴奏，人声一停，吉他solo，没有办法去分辨，谁在伴奏，抑或谁在伴唱。阿健爱这首歌。也是难怪，温拿中，和阿健最亲厚。爱你的人，不必努力也能理解你的所爱。只因他自己也爱。并不是你们相爱，而是你们有共同的所爱。这首歌是1997年出品。金融危机。香港不哭。回归在即。若你忧惧，就送你远飞。若你不走，愿你继续爱这穷山恶水的一片土地。这一番大道理，特首都挂在嘴边。  
老佐唱着唱着，却觉得，特首这话不对。吉他声飞得太高，弦都要断；人声飘得太远，心都要碎。我是谁？我能知道什么？我能指望什么？香港以后会怎样？这些问题，全都忘了。连这我执都忘了。夜空中仅剩一匹飞马，无我、无情的孤独。  
但小佑的话就对吗？如果架空了最世俗的担忧、纷扰，他又要如何了解，镜面之上的一飞冲天，和镜面之下的跳入深渊，其实，真的是一回事。他又怎会了解，灵魂和世界的一体两面。  
《再等几天》？永不改变？一出场，老佐唱不出来了。用一阵口哨，向那一连串等着上场做嘉宾的人证明、向满满一场被迫放飞入绝望的自由的观众证明，我还活着。  
这首歌的前生，叫做“变迁之风”。  
唱完后，累得几乎散架，连句完整的话都说不出来。Hallo，你好，胡乱撩一下观众。  
还是接着唱吧。讲到肉紧，又怎会有以下这首歌肉紧呢。  
Elaine, Elaine, Elaine, yes I love you. 声音都撕裂了。观众的欢呼，已近乎惨叫。  
老佐在心里默默地问小佑，你满意了吗？你喜欢吗？

“这个男孩子，一定唱得很好的！”总算等到这一刻了。说完，下台换衣服去。衣服早就湿透了。  
然后上台，一眼看到小佑的t恤，简直末路狂花，崩溃般地哈哈大笑。  
I love Alan Tam.  
然后老佐开始数，歌迷都来自哪些天南海北的地方，小佑莫名其妙地重复了两三遍，“老挝”。好吧，老挝。  
然后小佑说，我挑了一首歌。  
是啊，你挑了一首歌，告诉音乐总监了，可没告诉我。  
“我们不唱爱你爱到发晒狂那些，我们唱一生中最爱。”

“别担心这个歌你肯定记得歌词的。”小佑这么讲过。当然。  
一生中最爱，属于另一个永远记得的故事。  
前奏响起，灯光稍稍一暗。老佐一瞬间想起的，却不是任何一句歌词，而是那个盛夏的台词。  
志伟回到香港，去阿伦打工的酒吧找他。鬓毛强先跟小黑哥演的pierre打趣一番，然后两手搭在摇摇晃晃的小桌上，信口胡扯着人生哲理：“其实处女座与人马座是很合得来的，你有的，他没，你没的，他有，很完美的，非常好。”忽然转身打一下小黑哥，回过身又接着说，“你们真的好麻烦，有的变成没有，没有的变成有，有的即是没有，没有的即是有。”然后不断摇头叹气，“真的不好，不好不好不好。”  
志伟听了，似懂非懂，尴尬地笑说，你朋友广东话说得挺好。阿伦也笑，我经常听不懂他说什么。  
那鬼佬不理，接着絮絮叨叨：“你们从前的离别是为了现在的团聚，但是今天的团聚，是为着明天的分开。”  
老佐如此清晰地记起，那时的阿伦，一大堆话里只听见那两个字，猛地一拍桌，大声说：  
“是啦！团聚！”  
后来回看这电影，荧幕里的年轻人，笑出一口大白牙，拍拍这个肩膀拍拍那个胸口。反反复复说，团聚，今晚一定要开心。那么可爱。然后荧幕外的志伟就开始哭了。  
而小佑，接过了这首，一个人唱，无比孤独的歌。团聚。  
老佐最是喜聚的。人生中，每一刻都是团聚的高光时刻、魔法时刻。总不知，一刻的团聚之前，是永恒的陌生；一刻的团聚之后，是永恒的离别。  
团聚，一个魔咒。

小佑开口了：如果痴痴地等某日，终于可等到一生中最爱。  
五十，是人生的最后一个命数。  
这是最后一班车了，它要开到哪里去，你根本就顾不得了。你唯一能够做的，就是上车。这已是人生的最后一班车。  
团聚，就让我们团聚。  
如痴，如醉，就让我们相爱。  
如果他怜取我的一半灵魂，就让我双手捧上这一半灵魂。因为先得有这一人唤醒，才浮现了灵魂，至于这是一半或者全部，根本就顾不得了。  
老佐看着他衣服上画着“心口涌出的”闪闪发光的红日般的心，听到他在为自己美丽地和音，如真，如假。  
唯有的知己。如痴，如醉。  
他们的声音，如此如此地和衬。痴痴地盲目地等，终于这一日，两把声，如蓝月和红日从远远的远方飘降，在这台上，相聚。  
再后来，阿paul和阿jun跑上来，阿paul穿个背心，用纹了夸张纹身的手弹吉他，满场乱跑，唱到极嗨，指着老佐乱吼，Alan Tam, Alan Tam, Alan Tam, won´t you stay for me.  
老佐一怔，最后一个命数，如此作弄人，我的另一半灵魂，也有知音。竟如此接踵而至。  
然后潇洒一笑，大概这就是“命数”：在两个同样可以成立的、同样具有必然性的路口，全然凭着偶然性，捡一条路。跳下去，酒樽一声破碎。买定离手，然后爱你的命运。  
从此你没有机会知道，在另一条路上，能指望什么。  
老佐把话筒伸到阿paul面前，他发出野兽般的毫无疑义的狂吼。等他吼完，老佐收回话筒，自己也一通乱吼。再次多谢，thank you a paul.  
就这样吧。一半的灵魂，一生中最爱。

05 一首歌一个故事

歌，总会淡忘，词，总会淡忘。  
只有情是永远着……谜。  
讲真，歌迷猜歌谜。

第0题  
曲水流觞，第一杯，是谁先干的？  
《谭咏麟李克勤演唱会记者招待会》。  
讲真，典型的语死早。换成小佑拟标题，不会这么有歧义的。但那个时候，老佐显然是话事人。  
“看见这个标题的新闻稿，以为是你们一起合办的演唱会呢！还令我兴奋了一个上午！”  
真的吗？说这话的男孩子，一张扔进人群便会虚化的脸。又疲惫又兴奋的脸。但话筒拿在手里，脑洞大开，瞬间成了全场目光的焦点。  
小佑是从小就生活在他的小小的世界的中心的；老佐是从小就奔波在巨大的城市的路上的。他俩看看提问的记者，然后看看彼此。这世界遍地都是契机，偶然性促成无数陌生人，在一瞬间有精神的血缘。  
有些人是诗人，《港乐·克勤》引出了《港乐·Alan》，《飞一般》引出了《情情塔塔》。小佑一下子就脑补了一首小歌。总有一天要写出来的，总有一天要唱出来的。总有一天。诗人都指望着“总有一天”，而生。  
有些人也是诗人，语病引出了灵感，疑问引出了缘分。老佐一下子就说出了一个好主意。你有没有档期？我们明年就搞。诗人都紧握着当下，向死。

第1题  
“哎，我喜欢你穿白色的衣服，我自己就穿红色。新年嘛，应景的。”  
“那不衬这首歌了呀？我觉得这首歌好像是蓝色？”  
“嗯……日出，晨雾，不行吗？”  
“哈哈哈，随你怎么说了。”  
……好像不太对。“随你怎么说”算什么意思？要你心服口服才好。一个巨大的flag，一定要心服口服才好。  
……好像确实不太对，日出，是驱散晨雾的。不好不好。这雾驱不散的。  
……  
“哎！我想到了！我们弄两个升降台，在周围蒙上很高很高的纱，用鼓风机把它吹起来，然后升降台要很小很小的圆形的，我们一人穿红色一人穿白色，站在纱的里面。怎么样，衬这首歌了吧？”  
“好！以后你有什么想法，尽管去想，尽管去做！”

第2题  
“……这首歌，是不是有两个版本的歌词呀？”  
“是，你听过后一版？”  
“嗯。”  
“……我在想呀，要是他听得到，就好了。”  
你这么明白的人，竟也说这等傻话。他听不到的。顶针联，他给你的，我听得到；你给我的，他却听不到。人人只和自己的下家，携手行山。

第3题  
“哎呀呀，我们竟忘了那首！！”  
“哪首呀？”  
“就是那首啊！”  
“那首是哪首？”  
……  
“你是不是不想唱那首啊？你不记得哪首我都信，但打死我也不信你不记得那首。”  
“哈哈哈，那个唱太多遍了，烦。而且那首歌前奏一起，谁还听得到你唱的部分？我们一起在台上的时候，就要全场观众都听到你的声音。”  
……  
还是那句话，要你心服口服才好。  
“来来来，我送你一首歌，你先听我一个人跟乐队合一遍，保证你想一起来第二遍第三遍。”  
结果呢，第二段歌词，已经是打着拍子，双声相融了。  
爱，有我有你，秋带春意。

第4题  
“我唯一的偶像，谭咏麟先生。”  
……  
阿荃：“？？？这段不好笑啊？”  
“这段不是搞笑的！！”  
阿荃：“哎？你自己说让我听这些gag好不好笑的嘛！”  
“指的不是这段啊！”  
……  
“后来我想了想，阿荃说得对，这段太严肃了，你这人呀，最大的毛病就是太紧张，都没有幽默感。”  
“我很有幽默感的！不然你以为我可以主持港姐？可以做讲波佬？但这段不一样的，这是很严肃很深情的！”  
“想笑的时候笑，那不叫幽默叫搞笑。想哭的时候还能笑一下，才叫幽默。”  
……  
好吧，这支心曲，说服和心折，颠倒了一下。  
“我有两个偶像，一个是麦当劳叔叔。”  
想哭的时候笑一下，我才知道，你如此美丽。

第5题  
“啊！这件衣服好！就选这件了！”  
“……你确定……这是一件衣服？”  
“不是啊，这是一只鹿。”  
“……”  
“但我觉得很衬这首歌。”  
“…………你是不是有病啊！！！”  
“真的呀，童话里都这么说的，王子变成了一只青蛙，于是就不会说话了，他的心声没法讲给心爱的人听了。”  
“那也是青蛙啊！！但这是一只鹿啊！！！”  
“好，我这就打电话给设计师，让他给你弄件青蛙。”  
……  
算了还是鹿吧。  
后来，有个路人甲偶然地说，某人穿着鹿在前台全方位地尬歌的时候，某人在后台一边手忙脚乱换衣服，一边慢慢掉眼泪。  
是不是，每个骄傲的漂亮的人类，心底里都是一只鹿，顶着华美的尴尬的角，哀泣，我不会，其实我什么都不会。

第6题  
“哎，你唱了这么多我的歌，最喜欢哪一首呢？”  
“你猜？”  
“猜不到。毕竟我好歌也很多呀。”  
“提示你，你自己作词的。”  
“嗯，范围缩小了。再缩小一点，肯定是慢歌啦，金曲呀那一类的。”  
“是啦！”  
“然后呢？我想想。我觉得，你自己偶尔也作词的，你好像很喜欢叠词？”  
“是啦！”  
“那就是那首没跑了嘛！”  
后来，他俩走南闯北，在无数的场合，他毫不含糊地，却又……很婉约地，大力兜售这首歌。  
“这首歌非常好听。”悄悄慢慢地说，温柔地看屏幕，激赏之意，像水一样丝丝点点地从眼中漫出来。

第7题  
二中择一，其实每一场都很失望。终于到最后一场了，最后的指望也破灭。  
“哎，我就知道，我们的心水，从来就不会被选中。”  
“正常呀，大合唱嘛，而且真要选了你的心水让你大合唱，你难道会高兴得很？”  
“……”  
“好啦好啦，以后我们想一想啦，有没有什么办法，把你喜欢的这些歌，重新编排一下，好好唱一次。”  
“……”  
“你真心喜欢的东西呢，别把它跟别的放在一起让别人挑。”  
“……”  
“别难过了。别人挑剩的，正好自己留着。”  
“……”  
“……别人挑剩的，在我听来更美，我帮你收着。”  
“^_^”

第8题  
“我爱你。”  
“哈？！又来心口涌出的 I love Alan Tam呀？”  
“讲真，我越来越觉得，我的歌，爱你的歌。”  
“……空口无凭，我不信的，你要用歌说服我。”  
“好。你等着，我一向都让你心服口服。”  
……  
“那你的歌，爱我的歌吗？”  
“爱。”  
“空口无凭，我也不信。”  
……  
“哎……这种事，空口无凭，没人信的。”  
没人信的。但是歌，最深，只有歌忘不了。

第9题  
“我喜欢这首。”  
“哎？这个好像不是你一向的趣味呀？”  
“不不，我喜欢这首。我觉得很感动，有时候，人和人，真像一个国家一样，说分就分了，哗，突然画一条线，互相隔着线扔炸弹放狠话，国内的情况也是各走各路，越来越远。”  
……  
“但其实被分开的，都是家人啊，都是爱人啊。真的很心痛，也很感动。”  
……  
“那首歌呀……”  
“哎？”  
“你觉得，原来是一个国家的，后来分开了敌对了，还会和好吗？”  
“这个难讲，有和好的呀，德国不就是？也有还没和好的，这首歌唱的就是。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“为什么？！我点知呀，你真当我是校长呀？”

第10题  
“我打赌，这回唱这首歌你会哭。”  
“不会，不都说了吗，有泪笑着强忍。”  
“为什么？”  
“……我也不知道，大概因为我很听话吧。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯，我最珍惜歌里的话。”  
……  
“你在后面又加了一首？”

第11题  
“哭的时候笑一下，我才知道，你如此美丽。”  
《校长》。

第12题  
“别人挑剩的，在我听来更美，我帮你收着。”  
《蓝月亮》。

第13题  
“我最珍惜歌里的话。”  
《珍惜的珍惜》。

一首歌一个故事，一场歌一场散聚。

06 情凭谁来定错对

硬要挑一场最不爱的，只能是2009了。不是初相遇，不是蜜月期，不是爱别离。泯然众人的平庸，在一众高光中，反而脱颖而出。  
2008年伊始，小佑总想着，那是他们相遇的五年祭。那一年每次和他见面，都以挣扎开始，又以认怂结束。现在的他们，除了在足球场上盲目地奔跑，就是在不同的饭店间喧闹着辗转。旧时说爱多美，才过半天，老佐全忘光了。当初的天使，已变为尘埃里的朋友。人和人，就这么开开心心地相处，不要重提那些华丽的碰撞。很简单的道理，当痛苦砸碎你的心，它才有机会和他者碰撞。于是2008年的初夏，就这么，并不太痛苦地，在远方悲痛的眼泪中熬过。  
然后小佑意识到，摆在面前的是一条耀眼的宽阔的银河。但如果你不敢跳下去淹死，时机一过，它就缩减为蚕丝，飞逝。时不我待。  
于是他拣定了日子，在2008年盛夏狂欢开始前的一刻说：  
“明年是我们五周年了，我们聚一下吧。”  
为他和声的，是电视机里的烟花、欢呼，和屏息；那迟暮的昔日的力与美的化身，携着火，向明月，狂奔。  
从哪一年起的五周年？我们错过了纪念相遇的日子，就只能哀悼暂别的日子。  
“好啊。”老佐非常轻率地说。眼都懒得抬一下，继续把青翠欲滴的生菜，扔进一锅冒着香香辣辣热气的火山。然后抬头，不是看小佑，而是看电视。  
“真的吗？”  
这回老佐终于屈尊转头看了小佑一眼。“当然啦，你想到什么好主意，就跟我说。”  
于是小佑矜矜业业地想了一个又一个好主意，在一张又一张饭桌前说给老佐听，每回都只得到他塞了满嘴的食物轻率地说，好啊，好啊，好啊。  
除了聚餐时，就找不到他人了，最近他连踢球都不常去，不知整天在忙些什么。  
终于有一天，小佑恼了，一辈子的无名业火都冲那一碗巨大的生滚粥发作：“你别吃了！我们干脆减肥、练成大只佬、表演艺术体操吧！”  
老佐惊讶地抬头，愣了一会儿。然后又轻率地说，“好啊。”  
健身教练第一节课就告诉他们，做好长期魔鬼训练的准备。但小佑觉得非常满意，他终于把那些层出不穷的食物关在门外。信佛的人都知道，五脏清静，灵台才清静。  
还是清净一点好。认识这么多年，小佑第一次见到老佐如此清闲地只做一件事。前一天他都还日理万机似的不见人影，第二天起，就进驻健身房，心无旁骛。  
把视域收窄吧，色不异空，空不异色。大千世界，不必的。万千星云，不必的。整个筹备团队，不必的。一个乐队，不必的。一直收窄到仅剩两个人，其实也不必的。一切都只为心所作。  
当你在跑步机上觉得大千世界中唯一存在的，就是自己快要爆炸的肺，这时候，再不专心的人也只能专心了。这种专心，点燃了每一刹那。所以小佑总觉得，感谢这些折磨。没有这些胃里的饿和肌肉的痛，决不会有《忘不了你 & 深深深》的闪现。  
但这专注，只持续到尾场结束那一刻。

演唱会结束后的聚会，总是格外热闹、散漫。快乐的散漫。紧绷的弦慢慢放松下来，欢聚的余韵却还在。一切热闹过后的空虚，都且等明天再说了；眼下，只有灯火、美酒、笑语。  
快乐得要飞起来时，小佑偷一刻闲，拉着太太的手，闪到包房外。门里的喧闹都无关了，眼前只有这小别了好几个月的美人。急切地偷一个吻。人类需要欢乐、需要重回初恋时刻。  
她轻轻的笑声像一串风铃，就在耳边，却又如在天边。  
“今晚不许你回家住。”  
“为什么？为什么为什么？”  
“你那么久都不理我……”手指在耳垂上轻轻地敲击，“我也吊你胃口。”  
“你这坏人。”  
“才不是呢，我是好人，我越做个好人，才越是个坏人。”声音天真，而笑意妩媚。小佑忽然有一点感慨，青春有很多种的，永恒的燃烧是一种青春，永恒的戏谑也是一种青春。得是多天真又智慧如赤子的人，得是多爱自己的人，才会在等待了三千零一夜后，还能开着玩笑说，就是要让我们再多等一夜。  
突然间一个大嗓门打断他们的私语。是阿力。  
“好呀，可被我抓到你们了！你们在干什么呢这么开心，进来说给大伙儿听听！”阿力大笑着真伸手去抓他俩。  
小佑躲开，把太太拉到身后，笑着求饶，“阿力哥别闹，我马上敬你一杯，我跟太太一起敬你，求你给我点面子。”  
“那你进屋去敬！”  
好好，当然。进屋。  
进屋的一刹那，小佑忽然鬼使神差地瞥见，老佐孤身一人靠在墙边，举起手机贴在耳朵上，太远了，不可能听见他在说什么。某种孤寂，像一层隐身衣环绕在他四周。满屋子的人，竟没有一个注意到他。  
来不及多看多想了，阿力早已把他和他太太一起拉进人堆的中心。铺天盖地的酒杯伸过来和他碰杯。立刻便要醉。

终于散场，离天亮都不远，太太早就先回家了。小佑陷在一堆残羹冷炙和东倒西歪的醉汉里，有一点不安，四下寻找老佐。后来竟在走廊尽头的楼梯间找到他，还在打电话，眼眶红红的。看到小佑走近，他背过身去。  
“你回家等我回来，可以吗？”小佑听到他含含糊糊地低声乞求。  
然后，漫长的沉默。过了很久，老佐慢慢把手机放进裤袋，转过身。小佑静静看他。  
“你不回家？”老佐勉强笑笑说。  
小佑被这尴尬的笑刺得心痛，于是自己也笑笑：“太太发话，叫我再多关一天柴房，所以只能来求你收留。你回家吗？”  
“我就住这家宾馆。”老佐飞快地说，同时飞快地走向电梯。  
“我陪你吧。”他乞求某个人等他回去，然后他挂掉电话说要住宾馆。如果人类存在，而不能在这样的时刻陪伴，那我的爱还不如抛进大海。  
“你回去吧。”刚好一部电梯停下。老佐走进去，转身，站在门内，还未开口眼泪就掉下来，但依然冲着门外说，“有家可回，多幸福呀，你回家吧。”  
小佑伸手挡住正要合拢的门，挤进去。“我陪你。”  
门在身后轻轻关上。然后小佑就见到了本世纪最大的意外，老佐双手捂住脸蹲下去，大哭起来。  
“……你订好房间了吗？住几楼？”  
老佐不答，挣扎着站起来去按电梯按钮。  
“你已经订好房间了？”小佑看着他又蹲下去，几秒中里就已上气不接下气。忽然间就想起，他们刚开始讨论演唱会时，老佐整天玩失踪、非常的心不在焉。无论他在哭什么，这件事，应该都是已存在了很久。  
没有回答。小佑百无聊赖地想，幸好酒店尊重客人的隐私。  
电梯停了，小佑把老佐扶起来，一瞬间有种幻觉，他也许是疯了。他们都消瘦不少，但一个疯子的整个身体，依然是沉重的。也许我也疯了，才敢去背负。  
毕竟老佐还有一点理智，他还记得自己住哪间房间，在各个口袋里到处摸了半天，也还真找到了房卡，开门，接通电源，然后他挣开小佑的搀扶，一言不发就走进浴室。  
小佑百无聊赖地在房间里到处乱看，被浴室的水声扰得心烦意乱。他伤心成这样，之前却一点痕迹也不露，一定是感情事。——可是，至于吗？  
等他从浴室出来时，已完全平静下来，干净的衣服，刚吹干的头发，几乎可以用神清气爽形容。看看小佑，非常不好意思地笑笑说，“多谢你，我没事了，你回家吧。”  
小佑却突然觉得恼火。厌恶这样的他，就像有时厌恶他对食物的狂热。不露痕迹的悲痛，要安慰都无从下手，要探问都无从下手。辨不出这悲痛也就罢了，辨认出来后，就堵在心头，没有出口。  
“你回家，我就回家。”怼他一句。什么亦师亦友、什么如兄如父，都是糊涂话。这世上谁不是可怜人，人对人，最残酷的态度，大概就是“尊敬”了。  
老佐沉下脸，默默坐到沙发上。深呼吸，不知他此时努力压制的是一些什么。  
“……我和家人吵架。”过一会儿，老佐轻轻说，然后抬起头，眼中并无泪光，清醒，而真诚，“所以才劝你回去，别学我。”  
“我没学你。”  
“……我知道。”  
小佑坐到他身边，握住他的手。心都揪起来，但又泛起一点不合时宜的讽刺感。这么大人了，还在为拖延了这么多年的错误还债。当爱情被愚蠢催逼，就长成了一头巨兽，越用心血和眼泪喂它，它就越发肆虐。无人能停止这邪恶的循环。  
“……所以，你究竟怎么了？”轻轻地问。  
眼泪滴到手背上，冰冷。  
“其实……”老佐伸手擦掉小佑手背上的泪水，喃喃说，“其实，我很羡慕你。你和你太太以前也很不容易，但你们坚持下来了。”他哽咽了，但继续说，“我很佩服你们。”  
“老佐，告诉我，你……你们怎么了。”  
他却仿佛没有听到这个问题，接着自己的话头说下去：“我有时候会想，如果我早一点……如果我和你早一点熟悉起来，可能看到你们可以坚持，我也会……”然后他忽然摇摇头，压抑的哽咽又有要变成崩溃痛哭的趋势，“不会的，我还是会做错事，反正我都会做错事。反正……”  
小佑实在听不下去了，打断他，契而不舍地问：“你怎么了，告诉我。”  
老佐突然直视他，满是泪水的双眼流露一种疯狂和愤怒。  
小佑没有被他吓到，与他对视。精神分析家会说，这叫做不含敌意的坚决。  
于是老佐屈服了，一手掩着脸，在抽泣的间歇，断断续续说，“她说她要一直住在那个寺院。你知道吗？那个地方是木头做的，整栋房子里没有一根钉子。她说她要一直住在那里，我觉得她恨我。她又说，她要一直待在伦敦，那个博物馆好冷好冷，但外面风雨交加，更冷。她们都恨我。她们都被我伤了心。她们以前这么说，我都不信，我觉得她们会回来的，但今天她们也这样说……”  
小佑紧紧握住那只手，握住那些前言不搭后语的震颤。不要去在意，是不是交浅言深了。不要在意是不是唐突了他。不要在意这些细节。小佑在心里说，我是他的天使，我是来拯救他和他的爱人的。  
“你去把她们找回来。”这是何等狂妄，渴望自己的话，是圣旨、是神谕、是军官让士兵去送死的号令。  
老佐泣不成声，不断摇头。  
“我叫你开演唱会时，你立刻就答应了的。你放下一切来排练。我叫你做任何事你都要答应。”  
不。老佐想说，这不一样，但发不出声音；想逃走，但动弹不得。像被关在一个无形的铁笼中，“我叫你做任何事你都要答应”，铁笼外竟有人这样说。眼睁睁看着，一个相似的错误正在重演，但毫无办法。  
“你不要逃避。”小佑侧过身，拥抱住老佐，爱意会让命令更加有力。“你对任何事都不会逃避，这件事也一样，把她们找回来，跟她道歉，跟她说你爱她。不要让任何人带着恨离开你。”  
人和人，风格不同。爱人向风中告退时，有的人的风格是站在原地，但心里一直目送到天涯海角，至死方休；也有人的风格是立刻拔腿追过去，但总会在国境线或门槛前停下。殊途同归，两种选择，都放任所爱之人，带着恨离开。  
“你要去找她们回来，明天就去，她们不回来，你也不许回来。”小佑轻轻说。任何“选择”都是错的，当你根本没有选择时。命运是一个命令，不可能选择不服从。就让我替你的命运，说出你的命令。  
他们之间的灯，昏黄，泛着一点红红的泪光。老佐已奇迹般地安静下来。  
“我做不到。我不知道要往哪个方向去。你懂我的意思吗？”轻轻地探问，这不是无情的上帝或忘情的佛陀，而是温柔的天使，有时愿意倾听，买定后无法离手的痛苦。天使知道，上帝不掷骰子。  
“一个一个来吧。”小佑轻轻地回答。  
老佐沉默一会儿。折磨他半生的坚冰浮出海面，然后裂开。“我觉得，不可能的。一个一个来，从一开始就是个错误。”  
“不。”小佑觉得自己的声音像是从远方飘来，“爱你的人很多，我也是其中之一，所以我不相信爱是错误。”  
“别胡说，你是小孩子，不懂事。”  
“我不是小孩子。我爱你，就像她们爱你一样。”  
多么悲哀，冰山下沉，欲望却升起。老佐闭上眼睛，早该知道的，错误总是一再重复，变换着迥异的面相。  
那个很理性的女孩子，说要扼死她的我执，当时有同一种欲望上升。那个很任性的女孩子，说要撕碎毕加索的梦，当时也有同一种欲望上升。现在又有一个很纯真的男孩子，说要结束他们的友情岁月。很好，债多不愁。  
观自在菩萨，度一切苦厄。  
全人类中，你最重要。  
当你渴望在乎。  
就让我风中告退。  
老佐突然站起来，转身俯到小佑身上，一手撑住沙发，一手抓紧小佑的衣领，将他拉近，在告退之前，重重地吻上去。  
干燥，粗砺，他们都是刚卸去舞台上的油彩。却又潮湿，滚烫。没有无谓的试探，一接触便如山火爆发，嘴唇用力地碾压，舌头用力地交缠，牙齿用力地碰撞。  
不是小孩子？爱？爱是很痛的，迟早有这一刻启蒙。但宁愿你永葆青春，永不长大。  
这个吻持续了很久，由滚烫落入冰冷，又燃回滚烫。由窒息跃入迷狂，又跌回窒息。大概，对心毫无办法的人，对性总是很有一套。  
老佐越来越放纵，撑在沙发上的手放下来，扯开小佑的衣襟，整个身体失去着力点，压到他身上，又把手探到他颈后，隔着皮肤和肌肉，粗鲁地揉捏脊椎，一路向下探去。五年前他们相聚时，没有办法预料五年后竟如此别离。——又也许是可以预料的。也许我是突然疯了，又也许是一贯如此、一再重演。  
小佑猛地惊醒，推开他，老佐踉跄退了几步，站定。  
他们对望一眼，很好，彼此目光都冷静、清醒。  
老佐转身就走。  
小佑却追过去一把抓住他手。“你去哪里？你要现在回家吗？”  
老佐背对着他，突然悲愤得想大笑。“世界之大，有的是我能去的地方。”  
“……唉，先说一个给我听。”低头看着那只手，手背上也没有写任何地址。幽幽地叹息道。  
老佐奋力想挣脱，试了一下，竟没有成功。世上竟有他奋力去做，都无法成功的事，也是难得。瞬间力竭，扬起头，眼泪滚滚而下。  
“停车场。”

小佑走上前一步，从背后紧紧拥抱他。  
“你不要这样。”然后慢慢转过去，与他面对面，一手揽着他背脊，一手抬起他下巴，模糊泪下混乱一片。轻轻地、非常温柔地吻上去，嘴唇如清风，舌头是软玉，牙齿像初蕊。  
这个吻谦逊而节制，小佑很快放开老佐，让他从容地呼吸。游丝般的低吟：“给我个机会，我很想告诉你，也许是别的事搞错了，但无论如何，爱没有错的。”  
老佐只觉被这个吻催眠了，脑中一片迟钝的空白，好像听不懂也听不见小佑在说什么，又好像彻彻底底被他说服了。在陷落之前最后挣扎一下，用力推一下小佑，低声说：“你还是放我走吧。”绝望像浪潮一样漫过整个身体，推不开。他一生的悲剧只在于，推不开，却也接不住。  
小佑犹豫了一下，这柔弱犹疑的一推，似乎欲拒还迎，遮蔽着真正的抗拒。但一瞬间他就决定，不可以后退。事情到了这个份上，没有后退的道理的。都不是小孩子了，成年人的爱情，总有争夺权力的丑陋的一刻。他微微抬起头，凑到老佐耳边，轻轻地，又清晰地说：“别走，我要你。”  
歌者有最敏锐的耳朵。所唱得出的，都必须先是所听到的。他们刚开始合作时，老佐有一次跟小佑说，你唱歌时，要忘我。要连呼吸都忘记。小佑反问他，真的吗？人真的可能忘我吗？老佐回答他，当然可能，你先去听，听自己的声音，然后听别人的声音，有一天你会发现，你听到了。这时就忘我了。  
他听到了。“我要你。”也许这是敏锐的耳朵所带来的疯狂。他深刻地听到声音；听到后，唯有投身其中。  
于是整个人都傻了，疯狂地吻上去，唇舌交缠，牵起清晰的水声，心脏猛烈跳动，像鼓点敲击、像水底的岩石。老佐剧烈喘息起来，耳边出现幻听，随机播放着他们刚刚唱完的歌，那些癫狂的快歌。欲望随着幻觉里的节奏在体内横冲直撞，但找不到出口。心如雷，轰得粉碎。  
“啊！”他突然觉得完全崩溃了，放开热吻着的嘴唇，低吼一声跪下去，扯开对方裤子上的拉链。已经忘了眼前的人是谁，也忘了他们为什么要做爱，一切都不重要，只冲着欲望的中心去。  
小佑已微微勃起。信了他了，“爱”。多少年光风霁月，都会被一瞬间的闪电击碎。老佐突然笑了起来，他一贯呼朋引伴，把每一刻都变成欢聚的时刻，恰恰是因为知道，致命的那一刻要降临，挡不住的。他张开口，把那欲望吃下去。  
含进嘴里的一霎那，性器以惊人的速度膨胀、变得坚硬、滚烫。老佐一手扶住根部，头往前撞一下，吞得更深。  
“啊……”颤抖的呻吟从上方传来，肩头被握紧。  
听到这赤裸裸的鼓励，老佐只觉更来劲了，他抬起头，同时将腰弯下去，弯到尽量低，身体几乎失去平衡时，双手握紧小佑胯部的骨骼，稳住体重。使口腔和咽喉成一条直线，让这条线一直往下延伸，到胃部、到小腹。这也是唱歌时，向体内吸气、向体外发力的路线啊。心如雷。  
然后他再压低一下腰部，使性器退出一点、再退出一点，直到快要完全离开口腔时，突然直起腰向上顶。灼热的利刃贯穿咽喉。  
一瞬间，喉咙口爆发痉挛，要呕吐的感觉几乎把脑袋都炸了，轰地一下耳鸣，心脏狂跳。生理性的泪水直接涌出来。老佐猛地一颤，双手收紧。但似乎还残存一丝理性，安静，深呼吸，放松。默默地无声地说。几秒钟后，竟真的安静下来，依然想吐，但渐渐不再那么难以忍受。于是再挣扎一下，又抬一下身子。本已吞到根部了，百尺竿头，仍有更进一步的余地。大概很多事都是这样，以为退无可退、进无可进，但命运总能向你连亮两手同花顺。  
鼻尖撞到牛仔裤上，擦得很疼，喉咙本能地排斥着异物，完全不由自主地做着吞咽的动作，但每一下都似乎把那灼热的欲望咽得更深，更激起排斥，却反而更深入，邪恶的循环。老佐忍不住想呜咽、想尖叫、想停下这一切，但声音被堵在身体里。一种绝望。每当真有话说，他都会发现，完全地失语。那些倾诉、那些拒绝、那些挽留、那些道歉、那些痛悔，没有一个能说出口。那些要叫停一切的冲动。  
堵在身体里。每每只能化为高歌。在尾场一遍又一遍，无法停止、无法离去。但这一场的尾场，也已过了。但无法告别，不惜任何代价，停留，咽下一切。  
小佑却是痛快得简直要飞起来。  
一上来就很突兀地来个深喉，这种事从来不会发生在他身上。和朋友在宾馆的地板上做爱，这种事更不会发生在他身上。也许所有意料之外的事，都从来不在他的考虑之内。小佑抬起头，闭上眼睛。着迷于一刻的狂喜。咽喉处的肌肉收缩，像一只被雨水湿透的手，将他滚烫地握紧，一遍又一遍。人的身体，竟能有如此轰烈的火。从来都不知道。  
——这种无知，或是一种策略，或者智慧。对于认准的、已经拥有的东西，只要一息尚存，也绝不会放手。而对于不可说和不可知的，他早已决定保持沉默，将它关在门外。  
这大概也是一种讽刺。始终被他关在门外，不去看、不去听的欲望，却被别人毫不犹豫地含在口中。小佑忍不住快速摇晃胯部，同时紧紧按住老佐的后脑，将他更加贴近自己。全程紧闭双眼。害怕一睁眼，欲望会变成毒蛇，自己会变成石头，而跪在他身下的人，会变成灰烬。  
总是自认，他一生最大的成功，是爱情的漫长和心灵的安宁。安宁之下，鲜红的信子点燃深灰的顽石，被遮蔽了。自欺不同于被骗，它是清醒而自觉的选择。而当他终于渴望屈尊低头看一眼这火山时，它们瞬间都将成灰。  
小佑睁开眼，向下看。  
看到老佐满脸通红，泪如雨下。但又那么着迷。心里绞痛起来，其实他是对的，爱没有错，但当有人在逃避、有人在冲动，爱的错位，立刻拉扯为尖刀。  
“唔使惊。”几乎带着绝望，脱口而出一个玩笑。安抚自己，劝说自己，再坚持一下，修复这个错误。  
扶住身下人的肩头，缓缓退出。蹲到地上，无论高低都应并肩。  
“怎么了？”由狂乱猝然宁静，老佐茫然问。  
小佑俯到他耳边。歌者有最敏锐的耳朵，能听到一切？但愿歌者也有最美丽的声音，能说出一切。“人生苦短，不可能让你这么试错的。别急，别怕，我们慢慢来。”  
别怕。忽然一层纸被戳碎，强烈而温暖的光，猛地照进心里。无志者，只道千难万难，有志者，却有千方百计。但从来没有人点穿，千万种挣扎的背后，是千百种恐惧。害怕未知、害怕生命苦短、害怕失去所爱、害怕面对抉择。“你从来不怕吗？”轻轻地问，却又害怕听到回答。手臂收紧。但也许可以指望，自己所怕的，如果别人也怕，反而会有勇气被激发？也许。  
“我不怕。”小佑看着老佐的眼睛，伸手去抹他的泪水。答案忽然从心底里涌出。说出口之前，他并不知道，其实自己知道。是天使在问他、为他揭开、让他说出，他心头本真的智慧。“我相信任何爱都没有错。有时候爱好难，好累，又好复杂，我也很害怕爱。但挡不住的。挡不住的时候，其实也就不该逃避了。我总是觉得，坚持下去，总会找到合适的方式。”  
老佐愣住。这番话，在心里小心翼翼地触碰一下，它安静地重播。渐渐放松，渐渐温柔地爱抚这番话。忽然，便听清了。  
于是亲吻一下小佑的嘴角，带着某种虔诚。看看他圆圆的可爱的眼睛，自己所强求的天真、自己所没有的智慧，这纯真的赤子，天生便有。冲他微微一笑，仿佛是在对自己的命运微笑。是天使说要他，是命运召唤他，怎么可能逃避呢？  
于是低声道：“说实话，我心里不太愿意和你上床，可是——”此时涌起的，不只是情欲，还有爱，还有希望，“要不要继续？”  
小佑也微笑：“要。上床，自然要去床上。”拉着他走进套房的卧室，让外面的灯继续亮着，让里面的灯保持沉默。让我们弥合对爱的误解和恐惧。  
互相搀扶着快要走到床边，他们忽然不约而同地低声笑出声。  
“我——”  
小佑用吻堵住他的嘴，然后飞快地放开。柔软的呻吟，终于毫无障碍地吐露、交流。  
“我先说要你的——”小佑喘息着、笑着推老佐胸口，来床上是明智的，谁能忍心把别人往地板上推。但往床上推？  
“而且……你也太着急了，怕了你了。”小佑跨到他身上，一点都没有怕的意思。  
“你难道不急？”嗓音沙沙的，还带着尾场中另一种高潮的余韵。  
怎么不急，简直急死了。但小佑偏说：“我不急。”蹭着身体慢吞吞地往前爬，去摸索床头的抽屉。只要体温是熟悉的，陌生的床也绝不会让人失望。小佑找到了润滑剂和避孕套，又慢吞吞地爬回来。肌肤隔着衣服摩擦，窜起小小的可爱的火苗。脱掉衣服，一起轻轻拍打这火苗，与它玩耍、把它拍得遍布全身和全心。  
带好安全套，把双腿分开，将润滑剂挤到手指上。在开始之前，小佑停顿了一下，看向老佐的眼睛，交换着邀请也交换着渴望。如他们每一次开口唱歌前一样。房间里很暗，小佑垂下的泪滴到老佐脸上，与他未干的泪痕融在一起，闪闪发光。  
“别怕……”手指探进身体。  
“啊……”没有丝毫恐惧。微弱的疼痛，带着微弱的快意。  
交换一下笑容，眼角弯弯，勾起手指，月半。  
同时惊喘，为这颤栗、为这骤然的握紧。  
小佑俯下身，喘息着，难耐地：“我也很着急，都怪你刚才——”在黑暗中如此清晰地看到，几个月来日日相对的一双眼睛里，倒映着自己脸上的渴望。  
“来啊。”老佐一扬眉。  
“却之不恭啦。”小佑也一扬眉。  
殊不知，一刻的轻松，将人诱入残忍的剧痛。  
冲进暴雨、接受命运，原来不是拿下帽子让清风拂过头发。是站到靶心去，让利箭碾碎身体。忽然懂了，有时人宁可有外来的绳索，将自己束缚起来、帮自己不要在这般痛快前逃脱。紧握一生不变的爱情，或紧握永不停止戏剧，都是在追逐一根绳索。敏锐的耳朵，从来就被海妖的歌声贯穿着。如是我闻，有一个水手想要跳进狂涛，追逐这魔音，听任浪潮像卷走一副墨镜一样卷走自己。另一个水手想要捂住耳朵，只求平安回到故乡，听任人间尽耳聋。兼美的办法大概是，让愚蠢的人类互相捆绑，自欺，去相信触手可及的肉体，竟是钢铁打造的桅杆，把自己绑上去，不可能逃脱。然后才敢半聋地听，听那塞壬的痛歌。  
他们同时抬起手，绝望地闭紧眼睛。让我们交缠相握，互相捆绑吧。  
但指尖相碰的一刹那，又同时睁开眼。也许这一刻相望，是天上掉下来的意外。又也许这一刻相望，是佛说本真、圣人致良知。究竟是什么？没有人能分辨。  
但目光也一碰，忽然从对方的眼睛里看到，与自己如出一辙的痛楚。  
“不。”虽然颤抖，但他们同时说出口。不要捆绑，不要在此时握手，不要互相捏碎骨骼，不要为彼此再增添痛苦。如果非要抓住什么，去抓住床单。  
窒息般的剧痛终于过去，眼前金星退散，视力和头脑都慢慢恢复清明。缓一下，忽然又相视一笑。各自捱过这一关，你果然，依然在。于是才知道，恰在命运降临时望真你，即非意外，也非本性的必然。光阴中，早已一遍又一遍地，在歌里相知遇。  
潮水一波一波地冲上岸，又悠悠退后，告别就像死去一点点，高潮亦是对死亡的甜蜜微缩。一具带着生命的颤动的尸体，拥抱另一具尸体。  
……  
“我们五年后，再聚一次，好吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“我爱你，只可惜我的一生中最爱，偏不是你。但又实在很想找个机会，再睡你一次。”

07 情非首尔

＃ 过去像盲婚哑嫁，现在是热情淡化。 ＃

2010年深秋。  
雨刷哗哗地摇摆，一年多了，刷掉那些感动过人的歌。  
小佑呆滞望着一窗的水。有些往下流淌，有些往外飞溅。毫无意义的变幻无常。困意泛起来。在无聊面前，连神都要卷席而去。无聊透了，看看边上老佐浓重飞扬的眉梢。他早就把自己的服装师换成了一个笑话，但化妆师倒是一向挺好。进录音室，一定要一杯冰水，激一下肉体；一定要两道剑眉，激一下情绪。前者勉强还能说是合法的怪癖，后者只能是迷信了。唱得挺好，千奇百怪的风格，各有各的好，一点也不无聊。  
老佐把车开进了小佑家楼下车库，找个车位停妥。小佑终于看看仪表盘，上面静静躺着两张门票。大概是送自己的。何必呢，搞得那么隆重。但又何必呢，搞得那么潦草。  
“……有空吗？带你太太一起来？”果然。老佐把门票拿起来，翻来翻去地看。说着送他，又不递给他。  
小佑看看他手里的标题。再度感动。已经一年多了，劝他走的时候，是抱有充分的希望的，不把她们找回来，你也别回来了。非常的笃定，迟早大伙儿都会回来的，so happy together。说得又堂皇又自信。相信再回首一切依旧。但别管承不承认、接不接受、感不感动，事实就是，再度感动时，心里面的地图已是另一番格局。如今改称首尔。  
“恭喜你呀。”除了恭喜，实在也没别的话可说。  
“谢谢你。”沙沙的，慢慢地。他很懂得，岁月长河中，声线会变，技巧也要随之而变。  
小佑从心底里冒出来一个想法：别看老佐样子大大咧咧，其实他非常了解自己的优势，更了解听者的心理。于是把这最真诚的想法说出来：“我当然会去。我还想做嘉宾，你欢迎吗？”低头看看票，再度感动。“我猜你很懂怎么唱歌、怎么感动别人。有些东西，我想听你教我。”  
“你教我才是，我很感谢你。至于我……”他笑了，然后变得严肃，“哪有可教你的。”  
“怎么没有。”小佑勉强笑笑，“教教我怎么夹band。让你的好朋友，教教我，怎么写诗。”  
老佐沉默了一会儿，忽然摇摇头，苦笑。把两张门票塞进小佑手里。“决定要唱什么后告诉我，你来做嘉宾，我一定背好歌词等你。”  
小佑没留意听他说什么，却扎扎实实地看到了他苦笑。  
于是拿着票，下车，回家。心里盘算着，如果兼职做黄牛，也许是个蛮挣钱的副业。  
但幸好仅限于想想而已，最后还是去听了的，不然也没有机会知道：  
原来，patrick长得那么好看，唱歌那么好听。  
原来，任何时候都有年轻人，喜欢摇滚、喜欢约翰列侬。  
原来，真的存在一个概率，他回不来了。  
原来，他大哭两分钟的时候，至少还有一万人，会帮他救场。  
原来，阿聪的诗意，不那么脱线的时候，就那么赤裸。  
原来，每个人都有他的一席之地。也只有他的一席之地。  
原来，原来。  
原来，第一滴泪是别人的；凌晨一吻是借来的；爱的逃兵既非逃离他，也非逃向他。  
但是也挺好，架不住他俩，一下子嘻嘻哈哈，一下子唱悲情的情歌，没有违和感。总还有一席之地，永远为他留着。  
小佑觉得挺满足，唱完歌开开心心下台去。不要带着恨意离开任何人。  
下台以后，忽然灵感大爆发。然后开始了漫长的创作、重构、挣扎。  
回想前一次如此挣扎，大概还是在为自己争取安身立命的位置。那青春岁月。这一次挣扎，已是在为自己争取安放心灵的罅隙。小佑苦笑一下，我长大了。很欣慰。  
来而不往非君子，差不多一年后，小佑还了老佐两张门票。《香港小交响乐团演奏厅》。十年了，他心里数着，离老佐赠他《港乐》，过去十年了。  
“啊……原来，那么美。”散场后，老佐也轻叹一声，原来。

＃ 历史多么精彩，高潮起跌，但已没法被篡改。 ＃

相遇五年，纠结着要不要重遇。纠结了半天，还是聚了。分分钟教你做人：想要什么，就开口去问、伸手去拿。在心里翻来覆去三千零一遍，不如踏出一小步。  
相遇十年，纠结着这重遇该如何命名。纠结半天，想到了五年前学到的人生哲理，于是问了：“你觉得，我们的演唱会，该叫什么名字呀？”  
——“香港有声音。”是了，在心里翻来覆去一百遍，不如踏出一小步。有什么问题，你问呀。当机立断听到答案。  
也是分分钟教你做人：有时候，你就是会望真这么一个人，他一天看四份报纸。你追问“我们”，他回答“香港”。然后你才会反思，你闷着头看三个月追忆似水年华，才去望真他一秒钟。  
——人家喝着冰奶茶看《东方早报》。这怪谁呢？能怪谁呢？  
当机立断给出答案：谁都不能怪。爱没有错的。  
所以还能聚时，真的，珍惜吧。  
尾场后的约会，本不想去的；破晓之后，却又走不脱，还有一句话说：  
“以后，我还能去哪里找你？金鱼街？”  
“还是台上吧，我会唱到八十岁后。”  
小佑拿着这句话走了。车都到了家门口，忽然决定，还是先去一下海边。去看一眼这个城市、这里的人群，是如何从自己所爱的演奏厅里的永夜，碾进他者所爱的狮子山上的朗日。又或者也不是想看，只不过想找个借口，与一个入世的歌者，再多同路一段。  
既然我们死后不会上同一个天堂。  
2013年，就这么戛然而止。  
2014年初夏，从某一天起，小佑开始时不时看着手机计算，老佐会不会有电话来、这电话什么时候来。  
第二天早上七点钟，电话就来了。不愧是一天看四份报纸的人，消息灵通。  
“这首歌，是怎么回事呀？”  
“什么歌？”小佑装傻。是谁曾信誓旦旦地在心里发誓，绝不带着恨意离开任何人的？世上最佳美食，无过于无声的誓言。  
“……你装傻？”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
忙音。老佐就这么把电话挂了。  
两分钟后，电话又打进来。老佐觉得，这真是他一生中最做小伏低的时刻了。“我没跟你开玩笑，这首歌是怎么回事？为什么……你至少该事先跟我商量一下。”  
小佑觉得，这真是他一生中最理直气壮的时刻了。此时不说，自己将永远失去被了解的机会。“……你信吗，你要是不亲口说出那首歌的名字，就该我挂你电话了。”  
陪你倒数，三秒。  
“不经不觉。”  
“我不信你有意见。”小佑说着，嘴角浮现微笑。心里很确定，老佐对这歌没意见，也并不是真担心什么，佐先生这人，早习惯了，心平气和一帆风顺地渡过大风大浪。他关心则乱而已。小佑笑得非常满意。  
“你是知道我的，我同意你做的事。”电话里传来幽幽的叹息，“我还当自己是你的老师、是你的长辈，这才来跟你说，你眼下这么做，不明智的。”  
不明智。小佑笑得更深，有一点希望这番对话并不是发生在电话里，而是面对面；如此对方就可以看到，自己此刻有多么快乐。世上有几个人，能有机会得一知己，告诉他，自己的不明智，是出于大智、大勇、大痴。  
“老佐，如果我告诉你，不经不觉，在我眼里，歌词说的是……”  
“嗯。”老佐用一声赞同，打断他一下。一个愚蠢的休止符。  
“……是个，同性异地恋的故事。我就是这么理解的，而且我觉得，事情就应该这么理解。”  
老佐再次挂了电话。  
过两分钟，一条短信发过来。  
“我了解，我同意。”

＃ 让汉江将你我，像南北般分开。 ＃

不经不觉之后，他们大概是冷战了一段时间。其实也没冷战多久，或者也谈不上是冷战——实在太知己了，相见不如不见罢了。但很快，生活又推着他们走，逼着他们，继续相见。到处巡回演出。  
每次完骚后，老佐总喜欢纠集一大堆人，大半夜的去这里吃饭、去那里喝酒，尤其在国外，吃饭喝酒的地方，往往还有live可听。有时候兴致高了，老佐还跑去抢人家的麦，霸着人家的乐队即兴唱一段。荒腔走板，忠实保持他的个人风格。如果有人夸他唱得好，他就忽悠那些黑人乐手：我是香港来的摇滚明星，哈哈哈，开玩笑啦，我在香港做音乐老师。  
早先，这真正的encore环节，小佑不常去。年轻人体力太好，实在是没力气陪他玩。而且一群人太闹。这一轮巡回，他却几乎每次都去，只有两个人。坐着座位上慢悠悠喝酒，看着老佐在上面乱唱，神采飞扬。一些忧伤冒出来。然后老佐把他拉上去，信口胡扯：i´m the rocker, he´s the lover.  
“我什么时候是lover了？”  
“my heart, my soul, my dream.”  
“……”  
终于挣扎着从那个乌烟瘴气的酒吧逃出来，老佐突然抓住小佑手臂：“我要开演唱会了，你来做嘉宾好吗？”  
“哦，难怪你嘴甜了，原来是有求于我。当然好啦。”  
“那你情人节那天来吧。”  
酒吧里骤然传出一阵欢呼。听这架势，大概有人求婚成功？  
“……如果我来，完骚后有没有彩蛋？”  
“对不起，没有。”  
忽然间一对小情侣勾肩搭背从门里跌出来，带着酒气踉跄，一头撞到他们身上。抱歉抱歉，你们继续。  
“你都说我是lover了，没有彩蛋我也来。等我决定了歌告诉你吧。”  
“这回我决定你唱什么歌。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为每个嘉宾的歌都是我决定的。”  
好吧。  
小佑就只好决定，目光带点哀与倦，天天穿黑布衣。  
明智的，因为老佐决定，他们一起唱《迟来的春天》，合该他穿成一座墓碑。不应爱，无奈却更加可爱。三面台，也可以四下逛逛，还真一人收到了一封利是，老佐当着全场人的面把自己那封打开。这么大手笔？！多谢多谢。这一切，都让小佑梦回两年前。  
然后老佐决定——下台换衣服去。让小佑一个人待在台上，唱《爱的逃兵》。  
其实在2015年的年初，香港更有无穷无尽的声音了。而佐先生，也更在心底里为这些声音所吸引。歌者有最敏锐的耳朵，听到世间一切。何况这是他的家乡、他的街坊的声音。他年纪越是长大，越为他们而歌。  
而小佑静静地只是唱着，键琴又再响，声音多漂亮。看到台下如银河般的荧光棒，和着他的声，同一个方向摇摆，忽然打心底里觉得，求仁得仁。  
老佐从银河岁月的十几夜里，拈出了这一夜；从三四个小时里，拈出了这五分钟，谦逊地，回避。留给小佑一个人，只为自己一人而歌。上万观众，见证他独自傲气地宣布：无论是公历哪一年，他的风格，只怜取一刻的春天；无论是多宏大的博爱，他的风格，只逃避唯一的爱。  
小佑告退下台时欢呼四起。到底这一池痴人，有品味的：一直延续到八十岁后的全城的风雨，当然是要坚持共渡；但孤独的一个人在一瞬间决定赞同，我们就到此为止，他们也暗自共鸣。  
唱完两首歌，小佑就走了，去餐厅跟太太汇合。黑布衣，红玫瑰，情人节。

＃ 重遇你，难重新相爱，是否已经风光不在？ ＃

我爱夏天，夏天有寒风，夏天有重逢。  
2015年夏天的每次重逢，几乎都是老佐主动。他带着一个又一个好主意，有时是一两句旋律，有时是一两句诗，有时是一两个风格迥异的名字，在一张一张餐桌前辗转，分享他所欣赏的一切。很确定他所欣赏的，无论多远、无论多久，必能和他最先互相欣赏的人，分享。  
小佑每每也出主意，有时候思考得太投入了，便开始觉得，这些只存在于歌里的抽象的人生经验，慢慢地就真的从自己的脑袋里冒出来，然后沉下去，降至双手、降至双足。经过心脏时，心痒，蠢蠢欲动，让他忍不住想逃。于是有一天他终于说了：“我也有点想做个游子了。”  
老佐笑笑。  
“但我不想搞得那么潦草……你可不可以再送我一首歌？什么时候把歌录出来，我再决定究竟要不要走。”  
“那可就很难是lover的歌啦，只能是rocker的歌。”  
“……你就那么想我走？”  
录音那天，老佐没有一句好话，一再地说，不是这样唱的，反正你听我的没错，不对不对，用力一点啊你没吃饱饭吗要不要再叫个外卖，不对不对，把你熟悉的那套都忘光。  
搞了几个小时，小佑被指挥得完全没了方向，老佐也急了，干脆说算了大家休息，半小时后再来。  
人走光后，小佑站在小隔间里面，继续和假想中的“若今天是末日”较着劲，心说，要不要喝点酒壮胆。算了，要壮胆的，那都是怂。  
偷眼看，老佐坐在外面，板着脸，把歌词纸卷成一卷打拍子。一些忧伤泛起。于是唱得更见凄切，眼圈都快红了。  
老佐忽然把那卷纸往桌上用力一拍，大吼一声：“用点力啊！”  
小佑惊呆了。从没见人发这么大火。短暂的shock之后，他忽然也冒起火来：我又不是rocker！  
于是蹭一下起身，冲到老佐面前，居高临下地看他：“我这就把乐队叫进来，跟你打个赌，三遍之内，如果录完了，我们去你的工作室，随便拿一张演唱会的碟出来放，碟不停人也不许停，我倒要看看，什么叫用力。”  
老佐悠然向后靠到椅背上，抬起下巴：“如果三遍之内没录完呢？”  
“……反正也一样。”  
第一遍，就录完了。再来一遍，保个险而已。  
然后band leader说，挺好挺好，我觉得挺好。执行总监也说，很好，可以收工了。  
“佐先生怎么说？”小佑一扬眉。一种豪迈的感觉，分分钟要去闯荡世界。往而不复，不去考虑要不要重遇了，就算重遇，也得是在别处、也得一切都和今天不同。  
老佐却慢慢地摇摇头，悠悠笑道：“我倒觉得，不太好。”  
“怎么？”  
“用力过猛。”

end


End file.
